


Tell me it's okay

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Siblings, Talking about hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Papyrus asks him out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request: "have you ever wanted to hate someone" with papyrus. I don't care who the other character is but if you can make it fluffy and angsty at the same time I will love you forever.

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Papyrus asks him out of the blue. It’s a Wednesday afternoon and they’re sitting in front of the TV, watching the latest of MTT entertainment.

Sans would love to say that he didn’t tense up at the question. That his eyes didn’t go black and his soul didn’t start beating painfully hard in his chest. He would love to say that he just looked over at his brother with his usual lazy smile and answered truthfully with no hesitation.

As it is, he does none of those things. His body becomes stiff almost instantly and suddenly his chest feels too tight for his soul. He doesn’t look at Papyrus when he answers and he doesn’t answer for a long time because he can’t find the right words to say.  

“y-yeah, a few times” he says. Papyrus sighs brokenly like he had expected that answer. It makes Sans feels guilty for some reason. 

“So it’s normal then?” Papyrus asks, “To have… not kind feelings towards someone. It’s not just because I’m broken?” And just like that, all tension leaves Sans’ body and he twists around to grab onto his brother’s shoulders.

“jeez pap, no!” he says, “you aren’t broken just because you don’t love everybody you meet. it’s okay not to like every single person in the world.” Papyrus won’t look at him, but Sans can see in the way the tension around his eye sockets loosen a bit that he’s saying something right. Papyrus is listening.

“it’s okay to hate someone too” he continues, “if people aren’t nice to you, it’s okay to not like them and if they hurt you, it’s okay to hate them. it doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“But it makes me want to do things to them” Papyrus admits after a short thinking pause. His voice is so uncharacteristically low that Sans can barely hear it. It fills him with dread. Someone really messed up his brother and he didn’t even notice. “It makes me want to hurt them, Sans” Papyrus says, his voice is just a shrill whine, and fuck, now there’s tears spilling from his eyes.

Sans automatically opens his arms and invites his brother into a hug. Papyrus barely needs any persuasion before he’s falling into Sans’ embrace, broken hulks and sobs sounding from him seconds later. Sans holds him tightly against his chest.

“hatred makes you feel all sorts of bad things bro” he says silently, “it’s what hatred means. it means that someone hurt you so much you can’t overlook it anymore and you soul makes you feel bad things because it’s trying to make you protect yourself.” Papyrus cries a little louder, which Sans takes as a sign that he’s still saying the right things. “you aren’t bad for feeling like that. what makes you bad is if you act on those feelings…” Like he did. Like Sans did.

There’s a long long pause where none of them say anything.

“How do I make sure I don’t act on them?” Papyrus mumbles into his chest. He’s hiding his face away, but the tears have lessened considerably. He has almost stopped crying.

“you just have to keep being who you are pap” Sans says honestly, “i don’t think you could ever hurt someone, no matter what they do to you.” Lie. Sans KNOWS that Papyrus can never hurt anyone, not even when he’s facing the one who murdered everyone they know. Papyrus will always show mercy before fighting. Always.

“How can you be so sure of me?” Papyrus asks him. Sans can’t help but lean his head against his brother’s, hugging him tighter with a smile.

“‘cuz you’re the great papyrus. you are the kindest monster i know and my best friend” he says, “i’m sure that if you don’t wanna do something, nothing can make you do it. so if you tell yourself you don’t wanna hurt this person, i’m sure you never will, no matter what they do to you.” Finally, he can feel Papyrus smile against him.

“Thank you brother” he says. He makes no move to leave the hug. Sans’ smile widens.

“you’re welcome bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come have a chat over at tumblr: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
